


Light Up the World

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Glitch!AU, firefly whistling and other nonsensities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo and Sungjong go firefly whistling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the World

"Really, it's not that bad here," Myungsoo says.

Sungjong tries to step forward, but it takes a few attempts; the mud encasing his shoe seems to pull stronger every time he tugs his leg. Once he frees himself, he sighs, "If you say so."

It's not that Sungjong hates Chakra Phool, it's just that there are a million other regions in Ur where he would rather be--places where he can actually walk, where the sky isn't hidden behind layers of branches and leaves, and the air isn't so humid that it feels like he could choke on nothing.

Eventually they find their way to an area that looks exactly like every other street they've muddled through today, and Sungjong is about to say _let's just head back to the gardens_ because at least there's enough light for him to navigate between plants, but at that moment Myungsoo pauses in front of one the largest trees Sungjong has ever seen.

A high-pitched sound drifts through the haze; it's gentle, though, uncharacteristically so for a place with as much gloom as it has weeds, and there's this melody that hangs in the fog and makes it almost breathable.

Sungjong starts to ask "Why are you whistling?" but suddenly the sky is _glowing_ and there's nothing else he'd rather think about.

"They like music." Myungsoo opens his glass jar. One by one, fireflies drift inside, trails of light fading behind them into the tree tops.

Sungjong says, "It's like it's raining stars," and thinks that maybe places this dark can't be so bad if they're protecting this much light inside.


End file.
